Back and Forth
by AchievingNirvana
Summary: For 16-year old Viera Fallon, joining the Sith wasn't her choice.. When she is betrayed by an ally, Viera leaves the Sith in secrecy. Instead, she joins the Jedi, the group of people she has been told were evil and useless all her life. Now she must find the people who destroyed her while both hiding her identity and keeping those closeset to her out of the way of danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We walked quietly down the busy street. I swerved to the side every so often, dodging relentless people who felt it was okay to slam into everyone in front of them. Most of them were either looking for a fight, or they were drunk. Or both.

I didn't realize that I had been starting to wander away from him. He grabbed my arm and stared at me with a warning look.

"Don't get lost," he whispered harshly. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. Until lately, I didn't even know he could talk.

Distracted by his words, I slammed into a boy my age. He was wearing light-colored clothing and had a small braid down the side of his head.

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing.

"That's okay." he smiled and kept walking. My ally held me forcibly.

"He's not interested in you," he snarled.

"You're not so good-looking yourself."

He glared at me, his menacing yellow eyes glowering.

"Where are we going, anyway? You didn't mention it before."

He was quiet. I assumed he was still angry with me over my good-looks remark. After a while, we had walked away from the commotion and into a small ally-way. There was nothing but a dumpster and an empty parking space for a pod.

Most places on the ground-level of Coruscant were like that. Bars and cantinas were crowded with drunks looking to start fights. The apartments were mostly filthy. And worst of all, ground-level drivers loved to smash their unwanted pods into buildings. I hated the planet. Since I was younger, I had vowed to get off of it. My future after that brought me nowhere but back to it.

"You see that over there?" asked my ally. I looked at him briefly and glanced to where he was pointing. A few people in light robes were in the middle of a fight. I recognized them by their glowing weapons. Jedi. I said nothing, but kept staring. One of them had been the boy I apologized to before.

"You seem them over there? You must promise to never fall to them. They offer nothing. No use of power."

"I would hope you'd think that." It was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Once you're a Sith," he explained casually. "You're always a Sith. That's just the way it works."

I knew he was right. Sometimes I disagreed with this statement, even though I'd heard it over and over. As I stared at the Jedi, I heard a soft hum behind me. I recognized it instantly as a lightsaber hum. Just as I was about to jump out of the way, I felt a searing pain shoot through my chest. I fell to the ground quietly. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

How did I not see this coming? I knew it was a bad choice, joining them. Yet I had done it anyway. They were the beginning of something for me, yet they were also the end of my life.

**Author's Note:****_What do you think so far? Please leave reviews, I'd love to get some opinions!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Master, who's that?"

"Try to be quiet. I don't want to wake her."

I opened my eyes, shaking with fear.

"Too late," I said. I turned onto my other side and closed my eyes again. A hand touched my arm gently and moved me onto my back.

"Don't move around like that. You'll hurt yourself."

"I might be better off that way." I disregarded his words and opened my eyes, realizing I would be unable to escape my scenario.

I instinctively looked down at my chest, where I had previously been struck. There was a tight bandage wrapped around it, stained with some blood. I looked away, a bit queasy.

The young man, presumably the one who had asked who I was, looked over at me. He was tall and handsome, with a small braid down the side of his head. He made me think of the boy I had bumped into earlier. He wore light-colored clothing. I felt my face get hot.

The other man, the one he had called his master, wore similar clothing. He had long shiny hair (with some of it tucked back in a ponytail) and a serious look on his face.

Wait a minute. Hadn't I seen them just before? That only meant one thing...

The young one walked over to me and sat on the bed I was laying on.

"What's your name?" he asked me softly.

"I don't know," I lied, in an attempt to hide my identity.

He stared at me.

"Yes you do. There's no use in lying to me."

I sighed and sat halfway up against the pillow, still quiet.

"We're not going to hurt you," said the older one. He looked deeply concerned. He hesitated for a minute, and spoke, looking at the window.

"You've been told all your life that the Jedi are evil. You've been told that we want to destroy you. You've been told that, quite frankly, we're good for nothing. That doesn't mean it's true."

He was right.

"I- I'm Viera," I said quietly.

The younger one smiled and shook my hand firmly.

"I'm Obi-Wan."

"What kind of name is that?" it sounded familiar.

He grinned and shrugged. "I don't know."

The older one, still looking troubled, nodded in recognition.

"I'm Qui-Gon."

I wasn't sure what to say. He didn't seem very happy. He looked at me.

"You don't have to be so stiff. I told you we're not going to hurt you."

"But you're-"

"Jedi. I know."

"And I'm-"

"A Sith. I know."

The word bothered me. Was I a Sith anymore? I wasn't sure.

Qui-Gon began pacing the room, hands behind his back. He looked nervous.

"The Jedi's interpretation of the Sith follows exactly what has happened to you. They're brutal. They betray each other with little reason. They kill. They steal. They use power to their advantage."

"I know." I felt ashamed.

"You thought he was your ally," said Obi-Wan. "He wasn't. Who is he, anyway? What's his name?"

I thought for a moment. "I actually don't know."

"Do you know his Sith name?"

"Yes. It's Darth Maul. He never told me his real name."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms and stared intensively out the window.

"That probably is his real name..."

**Author's Note:**_** Leave some reviews! Let me know what you think! Thanks to TheTimeLord for submitting one already.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My wound had healed by the next day. I watched as Obi-Wan carefully removed the bandage.

"There you are. Good as new. Just try not to touch it." he smiled his cute smile and threw the bandage away.

I sat up and fixed my clothing tightly over where the wound had been.

"I won't."

Obi-Wan helped me to my feet.

"Viera, what do you want to do now?" asked Qui-Gon. He stared at me with his cold eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"With yourself. Are you going back?"

I thought carefully for a moment. I remembered back to one point in time, about a year ago, when Darth Maul and I had been traveling together. He had shoved me into the controls on the ship, and yelled at me spitefully.

"You're useless," he had said. "Absolutely useless. You feel too much sympathy for others. You have no power. You forgive easily. You're too easygoing. You're no use to us."

It hadn't been the first time.

I looked at Qui-Gon.

"No. I'm not going back."

The corner of his mouth went up a bit.

"I'm taking you to the Council."

A little while later, I found myself in front of a massive temple-like building with my new allies. There were large stone statues in front, along with a very old-looking staircase that probably included hundreds of steps. Qui-Gon lead me up them, with Obi-Wan following close behind. He lead me around the huge building and up a few staircases. The main hallway was so large, in fact, that it made the entire ground-level of Coruscant look like a broom closet.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple," remarked Obi-Wan, giving a small grin. I copied his smile.

"The Council is in here," whispered Qui-Gon. "Just be polite and don't argue with anybody."

I nodded, suddenly afraid. I moved closer to Obi-Wan.

The room was average-sized and circular. There were no walls on one half- only window. The skyline of Coruscant looked beautiful. A bunch of red chairs were organized in a semi-circle.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked to the center of the room. Obi-Wan nudged for me to follow, so I did. I stayed close to him.

"Good evening," said Qui-Gon, a small smile on his face.

"Who is that?" interrupted a member of the Council. All of their heads turned to me. I looked at my feet.

"Getting to that. I'm bringing you this...girl..." he hesitated. "I think she has what it takes to be a Jedi."

I wondered what would happen if they found out I was a Sith.

"Can you prove that?" asked one with a rather large head.

Qui-Gon pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small egg-shaped device.

"I have a midi-chlorian count."

The Council member looked at it. Obi-Wan winked at me.

"Interesting."

"Yes." he was very calm.

"Come back in a day or so. We will decide."

We walked out. Qui-Gon put his large hand on my shoulder.

"We'll come back tomorrow."

"What midi-chlorian count?" I asked.

He turned around quickly.

"Just keep quiet about that. I took records from an older sample."

"Are there light and dark-side midi-chlorians?"

"I don't know. But if there are, you'd be in trouble."

**Author's** **Note:****Apologies for the last chapter 3! That was from a totally different story! Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared into the darkness as I lay in bed. The apartment was considerably clean, despite its location. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were in different rooms. I heard someone move around. There was a knock at the door.

I heard either Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon roll out of bed and to the door. I strolled in, curious to see what was going on. Obi-Wan was at the door. He had a closed lightsaber in his hand.

"Stay back," he said to me. He opened the door and was grabbed by a hooded figure.

"Obi-Wan!"

Qui-Gon shot up out of bed, seeming more alert than ever. He paced himself quickly over, still seeming rather calm. He took out his lightsaber, and the enemy took out his own. It was red.

As Qui-Gon and the enemy fought, his hood fell down. He had a strangely-designed black-and-red face, with glowing yellow eyes.

It was Darth Maul. I felt my stomach lurch, along with the feeling of obligation to do something. Before I could react, Maul kicked Qui-Gon to the ground and took Obi-Wan by the neck.

"Master!" he yelled, looking frightened. They both faded away.

Qui-Gon got up off of the ground, looking a bit dazed. He looked at me for an explanation.

"He took him," I said.

He stood there quietly, in a shocked silence.

"I let him..." his guilt showed on his face.

"No you didn't."

He put his face in his hands for a moment. He ran back into another room and came out dressed in his robes.

"Get dressed, Viera. We're going back to the Council."

I ran back to my room and slipped on the only clothing I had- dark Sith robes. I hoped that nobody would notice their evil nature.

Qui-Gon joined me at the door. He had his hand close to his weapon.

We walked out onto the street together.

"Qui-Gon," I said quietly, "Do you think they'll notice...?" I gestured to my clothing.

He looked at me and resumed walking.

"Perhaps."

His calm nature frightened me. He didn't seem to care.

Qui-Gon rushed back into the Council room. It was empty. He thought for a moment and paced quickly across the floor of the huge Temple. We entered a large room with giant blue shelves around it.

"It looks like a library," I said.

"It is a library."

"Oh."

Qui-Gon approached a woman sitting at a large desk.

"Good morning, Master Jinn."

"I'm not a Master. Now, I need you to find me one of the Council members."

"Why the rush?" she opened up her computer.

"Because my Padawan just got kidnapped and I need to get him back, do it now!" he looked angry, but still calm.

The woman nodded. "Okay. I've contacted Master Windu."

"Good. Thank you."

In a matter of minutes, a tall dark man came over quickly. He looked annoyed.

"Good morning, Master Windu," said Qui-Gon.

"Good morning. Why are you here so early?"

"Obi-Wan's gone missing."

"Miraculously?"

"Kidnapped."

Windu looked concerned.

"And who is this?" he gestured to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Qui-Gon spoke first. I figured it would be best to let him do the talking.

"This is Viera. She witnessed the kidnapping."

I thought the word "kidnapping" was a bit weak for what had actually happened.

"Hello, Viera," said Windu, raising an eyebrow. He scanned me suspiciously.

"What's your full name?" he asked me.

I looked at Qui-Gon, who stared at me expectantly.

"Fallon- Viera Fallon."

"May I ask why you're wearing those clothes, Viera?"

"I-"

Qui-Gon pinched my arm, going unnoticed by Windu.

"She has nothing. She found them on the street after a fight. Now can we please discuss my-"

"Can I see that weapon?" asked Windu, pointing to my lightsaber.

"My Padawan-"

"Weapon."

I felt a pang of worry hit me. Getting no recognition from Qui-Gon, I took the lightsaber out of my belt and handed it to Windu.

He opened it. The glowing red blade made its signature humming sound as he waved it around. He closed it, and handed it back to me.

"Interesting."

He looked at Qui-Gon.

"And do NOT tell me that this was found in the clothing. I wouldn't believe it. This girl is a Sith. I felt her presence from across the Temple. You're not fooling anyone." he looked at Qui-Gon sternly. I looked down in shame.

"There's no use in lying to me, Qui-Gon. I see no reason to help you." he walked away.

"I have to get you to the Council," said Qui-Gon sadly. "I have to make them trust you."

"They won't."

He looked at me.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, I found myself in the Council room with Qui-Gon again.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" asked the one with the huge head.

"He's been taken," said Qui-Gon simply.

"And you want to replace him with this girl?" asked a red Togruta across the room. I looked at her, a bit offended.

"No. I originally came to you to ask for help."

"We can try and locate him through the Force. Otherwise, I'm not sure what we can do," she said, looking sad.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon smiled politely. A blue Twi'lek got up and walked out of the room. "I will try," she said.

I had just noticed Windu sitting by the center of the room. He had his eyes fixed heavily on me.

"This girl is a Sith," he said, addressing the Council. "She cannot be here."

"I'm not a Sith," I argued, feeling tears in the back of my eyes.

"I feel it in you. I saw your weapon as well."

A single tear escaped from my left eye. It ran down my face.

"It wasn't my choice."

The Togruta said something quietly to Windu. She turned to me.

"What do you mean?" she looked sympathetic. I decided that she was not a threat.

"I had nothing else," I explained, another tear running down my face. I tried not to acknowledge it. "I was young. I knew nothing of their nature."

The Togruta rose from her seat.

"If you will excuse me. I would like to have a word with our friend here." she took my arm and walked me into the hallway.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I am Master Shaak Ti." she looked at me expectantly.

"I'm Viera," I told her. "Viera Fallon."

"Viera," she kept her voice low. "I want you to become a Jedi."

I stared at her in a shocked silence.

"You have what it takes," she continued. "I feel it in you. You don't want what you have now. You want something different."

I nodded and smiled slightly, trying to be polite. "Yes."

"I will make sure it is done. Make sure it is what you want."

"Yes..."

"You seem uneasy."

There was no fooling a Jedi Master. I planted that thought into my head.

"I just...I didn't think it was this easy."

"Usually, it's not. You're connected to the Force. I know that. But you're not on its Dark side. Which is unusual for a Sith."

"I never wanted to be one. I had to."

"I know. Come with me." She walked back into the room and sat down in her red chair. I stood next to Qui-Gon. Something about his presence was strangely comforting.

"I hope that my decision will be unanimous," said Master Ti, "I am going to allow our friend here to train as a Jedi."

Nobody said anything I was relieved.

Windu broke the silence. He turned to Master Ti.

"You're walking us right into a trap," he said. "This is exactly what the Sith want. A spy."

"She's not a spy."

"Doesn't mean she's on our side."

"I am not a Sith!" I exclaimed. The Master with the large head looked disturbed at my tone.

Windu sighed.

"Fine. I am NOT training her."

Master Ti looked offended.

"Qui-Gon, I would like to offer you-"

"Yes. Of course I will." Qui-Gon smiled.

Windu had his head in his hand. He was staring at the floor.

"This will not go over well," he murmured.

Qui-Gon turned to me, a grin on his face.

"You have to call me 'Master' now," he told me.

By the time we had returned to the apartment, we had both good and bad news. I had tossed my old Sith robes underneath the bed in the apartment, hopefully never to be used again. I had a new lightsaber as well. It was blue. The hilt was shiny, unlike my other weapon. I kept both my Sith and Jedi lightsabers in my belt, in the event that I would need a backup weapon.

The Twi'lek had not been able to locate Obi-Wan. She told Qui-Gon that he was in danger, and that was all she knew.

Qui-Gon sat at the apartment table. I joined him. He smiled again.

"Well, this has been eventful."

"I guess it has."

He wiped the grin off of his face and put on a serious one.

"Just out of curiosity- did you have a Sith name?"

I looked up at him oddly. "...Yes. I did. Why?"

"What was it?"

I hesitated, suddenly paranoid that I would be heard by every Sith in the galaxy.

"Evony."

"Darth Evony?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

"That's not bad. It could've been something uglier, like..." he thought.

"Maul?" I suggested, grinning.

"Yes," he smiled.

He got up from the table, full of sudden energy.

"Well I suppose we should get going."

"Where?"

"To find Obi-Wan, of course."

"You have two Padawans now."

"Nothing I can't handle. Off we go. After you, Viera." he opened the door.

"Thank you, Qui-"

he raised an eyebrow.

"-Master."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Qui-Gon lead me outside to where a rather large ship was parked. I hadn't noticed it before.

"This is yours?" I asked, putting my hand on its shiny wing.

"Yes."

"What's the name?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

We climbed inside. I sat in the co-pilot's seat, and Qui-Gon sat in the pilot's.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Tatooine."

"Tatooine? Why Tatooine? I hate that place."

"Something is telling me to go there..." he seemed lost in thought. After a few moments of silence, he jumped up and revved the controls.

"Off we go." The ship started and flew to the outer layer of Coruscant. I watched as we left the planet, a sudden darkness shielding over the ship. I looked at my feet nervously. I hated being in space.

Within about a half an hour, we had reached the sandy planet. Qui-Gon landed the ship smoothly by a small port.

He helped me down the entrance ramp and onto the sand.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around and shielding my eyes from the suns.

"Mos Eisely," he said. "Stay close."

I followed Qui-Gon through the town.

"...Remind me to land on the outskirts next time," he said, scanning some dirty-looking people. I kept feeling for my lightsabers. Distracted, I ran into a small boy. He couldn't have been more than five.

"I"m sorry!" he said. He had a cute blonde haircut and pretty blue eyes. He was holding the arm of an older woman.

"Come on, Mom."

They walked away.

I walked with Qui-Gon. He suddenly stopped and looked at me, disturbed.

"Did you feel that?"

"No."

"Wait."

We stood quietly for a moment.

"I feel it too."

At the same instant, we both whirled around, weapons opened, just in time to see a band of warriors (some kind of thieves, it looked like) coming for us. We instinctively divided the group in half- I took five, he took five. After a few minutes of fairly easy combat, I closed my lightsaber. I was glad I had opened the blue one.

"That won't be all of them," said Qui-Gon. "That was wave one. Let's go, before there's more. There has to be some kind of cantina around here."

We walked quickly, with Qui-Gon often noting our surroundings. He slipped into a cantina.

"Found one."

We took a seat in a booth in the back, unnoticed. I put my hood up, and so did he.

"Obi-Wan is not far from here," Qui-Gon told me. "I'm sure that he is not hurt. Darth Maul is using him as bait to get to us."

"Me, mostly."

He nodded. "Yes."

"So what's the game plan?" I asked.

"Well, we'll have to find Obi-Wan, obviously," he said. "We'll have to escape and return to the Council."

"For what?"

"Just to let them know. After that, we'll probably have to go into hiding. As you probably know, the Sith are relentless. They don't stop until they find you. And they're not going to stop until they find us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A man turned around from the booth behind us.

"What do you know about the Sith?" he asked.

"More than you do," replied Qui-Gon calmly. The man laughed and turned around, whispering to the people sitting with him. Qui-Gon looked at me.

"You're shaking."

"No, I'm not." I tried to stop my trembling hands.

"Viera, why are you shaking?"

"I'm angry."

He nodded. "That's alright. The Sith teach to channel anger. Try not to do that."

"I'm trying."

I looked behind Qui-Gon for a moment. There was a hooded figure.

"I'm trying to think of where on this heap of sand there would be room for a Sith-"

"Master-"

"It can't be close-"

"Master-"

"I wonder if-"

"MASTER!"

Qui-Gon ducked, barely missing the red blade that was swung above his head. He jumped to his feet at once, with me following. The crowd panicked, and people began to clear out of the cantina. I took out my lightsaber. A pang of worry hit me. It was the red one. Instead of closing it, I took out the blue one as well and held it in my other hand. I joined the fight with two weapons instead of one.

We fought while moving towards the door. I managed to hit the lightsaber out of the enemy's hand. It rolled away. He grabbed me with whatever Force power he was channeling, and threw me into the wall. I kept my yelling to a minimum and pushed him back. He came over to me and held me against the wall by the neck with his hand.

"I knew you would betray us," he said. I recognized him instantly. It was Maul again.

"Betray YOU?" I asked, fighting for breath. "YOU betrayed me first!"

"That's because you weren't good enough." he held my neck tighter. I kicked him but he dodged it quickly. I tried to push his hands away. Both of my lightsabers were on the ground.

Qui-Gon tried to attack.

"Hurt me, and she dies," threatened Maul. Qui-Gon closed his lightsaber.

"Where is my Padawan?" he asked, moving closer.

"He's fine, don't worry." Maul grinned. Qui-Gon crossed his arms, looking stern but still calm.

"If you hurt him, you will have quite a bad future ahead of you."

"Oh?" he tightened his grip on my neck. I squealed. It was the only noise I could make.

"Let go of her," commanded Qui-Gon.

He dropped me. I fell to the floor, limp. My neck was numb from being held. I lay there helplessly. Maul picked up my red lightsaber and pointed it at my neck.

"What was that?" he asked Qui-Gon.

"Let go of her."

He traced his lightsaber down the side of my arm. I watched in horror as parts of my sleeve fell off, taking flesh with it. I screamed. Qui-Gon picked up my blue lightsaber and took his own green one. He lunged at his enemy, knocking him to the side. They fought for a little bit. Maul took his lightsaber and ran off.

"Coward," said Qui-Gon. "Let's follow him, come on!" he came over and picked me up.

"Nice save, by the way," he said.

"What...?" I was a bit dazed.

"You remembered to call me 'Master'."

I grinned as we darted after my former ally. We followed him around Mos Eisley. He didn't seem to notice us.

Maul went into a black ship I didn't notice before. The landing ramp started to close.

"MOVE!" yelled Qui-Gon. I zipped inside. Qui-Gon began to follow, but the ramp shut. I was trapped on the inside of the ship with Maul. He didn't even know I was there.

The ship started to move.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stumbled along the inside of the ship as it rolled forward. We weren't flying, I realized- we were rolling along the landing platform. I assumed that Maul had noticed Qui-Gon and was tying to hit him with the ship. Knowing Qui-Gon would survive, I decided to use the time he was buying me wisely. I ran through the corridors without even realizing my next goal.

There seemed to be no windows on the ship. I entered a rather dark hallway with a bright red floor underneath black gate tile. It seemed to be a prison block. I walked through, looking for a way to be able to see outside of the ship. I went past a particular cell. The door was sealed shut. Something didn't seem right about it. I walked up to it and put my hand against it. It was cold. My hand went to the blue lightsaber in my belt. I opened it and stuck it through the middle of the door. A chunk of it fell to my feet, steaming. I climbed through.

To my surprise, I found Obi-Wan sitting against the wall in the cell. He was asleep. I went over to him and nudged him, feeling how unusually cold he was. He jolted upright, looking frightened.

"Viera," he said weakly. I put my arms around him in a tight hug.

"You're freezing," I told him. He said nothing.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," I said, "Qui-Gon is outside buying me time." I helped him stand.

"Viera, your clothing..." he looked at me strangely.

"Oh. That."

I heard footsteps approaching.

"There'll be time for that later! Come on!" we ran down the hallway and into a smaller one. The footsteps were closer. Obi-Wan took my wrist.

"There," he said, pointing to a small storage closet. We jumped inside, just barely fitting. The footsteps went by. I closed my eyes, the suspense of the moment killing me.

The footsteps faded within a few minutes. Obi-Wan jumped out of the closet.

"I'm cold," he complained.

"I would never've been able to tell."

We ran down to the bridge.

"Man, are there any windows on this ship?" I asked. Obi-Wan pointed to the highest point of the room. "Up there."

I took hold of a ladder on the side of the wall and started to climb up. When I got to the top, I pushed my lightsaber into the window. It fell apart and I climbed through.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. Hurry up!" I watched as he climbed out of the window. I jumped to the ground, and he followed. The ship started to move again, this time towards us.

"Run!" said Obi-Wan. We raced towards Mos Eisley. The ship was too large to fit past the landing platform gates. I stopped running once we passed them. Obi-Wan smiled.

"That was rather easy."

I grinned.

Qui-Gon came running over. "Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded, out of breath from the running. "Yes."

"Obi-Wan, Viera is no longer a Sith."

"That's good."

"She's a Jedi now. She's training with us."

Obi-Wan grinned. He put an arm around me.

"I knew you had it in you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Do we have to go back to the Council now?" I asked, playing with string from my ripped sleeve.

"Yes." Qui-Gon revved up his ship.

"This is annoying. We have to keep going back and forth."

"I know, but we have to tell the Council that we've found Obi-Wan. Why don't you go in the back and get some sleep? It makes the time..." he glared nervously out the window.

"...pass," he finished, sounding dazed. He jump-started the ship suddenly, and I had to hold myself from falling forward.

"Hold on!" he said. "I have to chase him!" As he said that, Darth Maul's ship came into view in the front window. Large blasters appeared out of the side of our ship and shot at the enemy. The enemy ship flipped around, twirling oddly and continuing into the sky. He lead us into space and into an asteroid field.

"This should be fun!" remarked Obi-Wan sarcastically. The ship flipped around as it dodged the giant chunks of floating space rock.

Obi-Wan put his arm around me protectively as Qui-Gon flew the ship around like a madman. Darth Maul flew towards Coruscant. We tailed closely behind him, and he suddenly stopped short. The ships collided with a loud booming noise, and the three of us fell forward against the controls. The blasters were on fire, and pieces of wire were hanging everywhere. The collided chunk of ships floated towards Coruscant, following its gravitational pull. Qui-Gon beckoned for us to follow him through the ship's flaming corridors.

I jumped over small piles of burning material as we ran.

"We're going to have to abandon ship," stated Qui-Gon.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Obi-Wan, his arm around mine.

"We'll have to climb to Maul's ship from the piece where we collided."

"Are you insane!?" yelled Obi-Wan. A piece of ceiling exploded above his head.

"Never mind, let's go!"

Qui-Gon showed us an entire wall that was knocked down. Maul's ship was jammed straight into the corridor. There was a small window that was closed off. Obi-Wan took out his blue lightsaber and smashed the window in. We climbed through, one-by-one, just in time to watch the entire corridor of our ship explode.

"Didn't like that thing anyway," commented Qui-Gon.

The footsteps came too close before I could react.

"Asking for help, hm?" it was him. I groaned. We were never getting out of here.

"Don't you ever quit?" I asked angrily. He ignored me and walked quickly to the control room. The ship picked up high-speed, sending us sprawling into the wall. Obi-Wan shrieked. The ship crash-landed onto the Coruscant street, skidding along the ground and almost into a building.

Qui-Gon hurried towards the dented landing ramp. "Let's go!" he said. Obi-Wan took my arm, and we followed.

"Blast!" said Obi-Wan. "He got away. Again."

"He's good," I said.

"Well, while we're here, we can go back to the Council," said Obi-Wan.

A few hours later, the three of us were standing in the middle of the Council room again. I was getting tired of the room and Windu's horrified stare that he gave me.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan," said Master Ti. She did not look at me.

"I'm sure you already know the next task that must be carried out," said Windu angrily. "You have to find Darth Maul, and rid of him."

"Do I have to come?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." he stared at me. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, you are dismissed."

They walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the Council. I folded my hands politely behind my back.

"You do know that I suspect you, Fallon," said Windu. His hands were clasped together. "Don't try anything foolish. The Council is watching. If you are a spy-"

"I am NOT a spy!" I screamed.

Windu stared at me. "No matter what you think, Fallon, a Sith is always a Sith. You will always be part Sith. I hope you know that."  
"No, I don't. You are _wrong_."

"Don't speak to me like that! You're just a Padawan."

"That doesn't give you authority to bully me."  
Windu put his head in his hand.  
"I am not _bullying _you, Fallon. And that's another thing. You are as much of a child as the rest of the younger ones here."

"I'm not a child. I'm sixteen."

The Council sat quiet.

"You are argumentative. That is-"  
"Don't tell me its a quality of the Sith! I'm not a Sith, and I refuse to be labeled one! It's embarrassing and horrifying! I am NOT A SITH!"

I turned away and left the room.


End file.
